Soul's Famous & Maka's Forgotten
by AwesomeBlackStar16
Summary: This is the new sequel to Maka's Changed and Soul's New guys. I didn't like the other so I wrote it, it has a different story line and everything. I don't own Soul Eater or any of the songs used in this fanfiction. Review :3
1. Coming Home?

Soul's Famous and Maka's Forgotten

The crowd was going wild as The Death Kids preformed at their first live concert.

**Sweet disposition**

**Never too soon**

**Oh, reckless abandon**

**Like no one's watching you**

**A moment of love**

The girls went wild as Soul started singing in his sweet voice.

**A dream**

**A laugh**

**A kiss**

**A cry**

**Our rights**

**Our wrongs**

**A moment of love**

**A dream**

**A laugh**

**A moment of love**

**A dream**

**A laugh**

**So stay there**

**'Cause I'll be coming over**

**While our blood's still young**

**It's so young, it runs**

**We won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop to surrender**

He was singing his heart out.

**Songs of desperation**

**I played them for you**

**A moment of love**

**A dream**

**A laugh**

**A kiss**

**A cry**

**Our rights**

**Our wrongs**

**A moment of love**

**A dream**

**A laugh**

**A moment of love**

**A dream**

**A laugh**

**Stay there**

**'Cause I'll be coming over**

**While our blood's still young**

**It's so young, it runs**

**We won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop to surrender**

He was hoping that she was hearing him.

**Won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop to surrender**

When the song was over girls and some guys were screaming the names of The Death Kids members. Soul Eater Evans lead singer and piano player, Death the Kid on the guitar, and Black*Star on the drums. They bowed down to their fans and walked off stage.

"That was awesome!" Black Star cheered.

"Everyone was so symmetrical!" Kid exclaimed

Soul wasn't paying attention to what his friends were saying because he was on the phone trying to call Maka.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Maka?" he asked.

'Mmhm…' she sounded sleepy.

"Were you sleeping?"

'Y…yeah I was. Where are you?'

"I'm Tokyo. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

'It's okay I've been waiting for your call all day. I miss you.'

"I miss you too."

"Soul come on we have to get to the airport." Kid said.

Soul sighed and spoke into the phone, "I'll text you Maka. I love you."

'I love you too. I'll text you as soon as I can.'

The phone signal went dead after she said that. Ever since he had gotten the record he's been spending less and less time with Maka and he doesn't get to talk to her often.

~airport~

The boys were currently signing autographs and taking pictures with the different girls that Tokyo had to offer. Some even got to pictures where the boys kissed their cheeks it was so sweet, when their plane came the climbed aboard.

"Well hey guys." Wes said.

All three boys grunted at Soul's older brother.

"What's wrong with you guys?" he asked.

"Your god is tired so be quiet." Black*Star said plopping into a chair.

"I agree with him." Kid said.

"How long is it before we get back to Death City?" Soul asked.

"Eager to see someone aren't we little brother?"

"He's ready to go and fuck Maka."

"Black*Star!" Soul exclaims.

"It's the truth no need to get embarrassed."

Soul huffed and rested in his sleep falling asleep like everyone else.

~Death City~

Maka awoke the next morning with red puffy eyes and bags. She hadn't stopped crying since Soul called her she missed him so much, she couldn't even bear the fact that he left.

Maka wasn't a selfish person she just missed him so. She couldn't go one second without thinking about him. She was pathetic crying over something silly as Soul being gone; it's not like he was going to leave her or anything they were just having trouble communicating with each other.

Right?

I hope so.

Maka crawled out of her bed and put on some black baggy sweatpants, her black bomber jacket that had a dragon on the back of it, and her black vans. She put her hair in its usual twin ponytails and put on some dark shades so no could tell she was crying.

"Papa I'm leaving. You better come to work today." She said.

She heard a grunt from her father's room meaning he heard what she said but he was having a hangover. Maka was about to go out the front door, but Terry got in the way.

"You're leaving early Maka." He said wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Well I'm going to school." She said.

"Why are you wearing shades? The sun usually covered by clouds." He was trying to take them but Maka slapped his hand away.

"I can wear shades if I want to Terry leave me alone. Don't you have a sucky band practice to go to?"

She grabbed her bag and her skateboard and skated towards the academy.

~At Shibusen~

Maka was walking up the stairs and heard the usual chatter of loud kids in the morning, but she noticed that when she got up to the top everyone stopped talking. She looked around through her shades in curiosity at everyone; she spotted Patty's cowboy hat and walked towards her.

"Patty what's going on?" Maka asked.

"Maka didn't you hear?!" Patty exclaimed.

"Didn't hear what?"

"That mmphmghoeh-"

Liz covered her little sister's mouth, "heard nothing there's nothing for you to hear about."

"Ok…moving on. Hey Tsubaki-chan."

"Hello Maka-chan why are you wearing sun glasses? The suns not even out yet."

"My eyes are getting more sensitive I guess."

The bell rang and everyone started to go there classes. Maka rode her skateboard slowly through the hallway and reached her locker where she grabbed her stuff. Stuffing her skateboard in her locker she started walking to her first class with Ms. Azusa teaching Algebra II, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She clutched the phone to her chest hoping it was Soul, but when she looked her face brightened up it was her new guy friend that she made in Britain he's name is Ander Johnson; he had the cutest face, light brown hair, and blue eyes that looked like crystals. Liz had introduced her to him when she went to a party he was visiting is friend. Him and Maka hit it off.

Ander: hey beautiful (:

Maka: hey.

Ander: what's wrong?

Maka: nothing just tired

Ander: you miss him don't you?

Maka: a lot

Ander: you know I'll be there in 3 three days and I still haven't given up yet

Maka: i know you will and I'm excited that you're coming and I already told you Ander.

Maka semi frowned at Ander's text when they hunk he had told her that he liked her a lot and he wanted a relationship with her, but she was with Soul and she loved him. Ander said he understood but wouldn't give up on her. So now Maka had Soul, Ander, and the person she hates most Terry.

It was a stupid love square that shouldn't even exist.

Ander: I'm just sayin' are you about to go to class?

Maka: yes I just walked in the door

Ander: text me when you get out of school

Maka: will do

Ander: bye beautiful love you

Maka: bye love you too

~with Soul~

The Death Kids members including stepped off the plane and into Death City international airport. They walked through the tunnel and were meet with screaming fangirls in their face holding signs, books, cameras, and sharpies. All three of them sighed.

"I'll meet you guys at the baggage claim." Wes said.

Soul, Kid, and Black*Star signed books, took pictures, and kissed girl cheeks.

There was one fan that obviously didn't understand the term personal space when she jumped on Soul and kissed him straight on the lips. Soul's hand quickly caught the girl, but unfortunately it was her butt that he was holding on to, there were camera flashes everywhere and after that everyone ran. When the girl got off Soul spit on the ground.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

"I just like you a lot and wanted to show you." The girl said.

Soul looked at the girl she had midnight black, brown eyes, and had a piercing under her lip.

"Thanks, but no thanks I have a girlfriend."

Soul turned to walk away from the girl, but she grabbed is arm.

"My name is Izzy Simmons."

"You mean the Izzy Simmons? The daughter of the famous rapper MC Simmons, Simmons?!" Black*Star interrupted.

"Yuppers." She said with a smile.

"Group huddle." Black*Star said.

The boys gathered in a group.

"So her dad's a famous MC so what?" Kid asked.

"So what, so what! Kid you don't understand he's one of the most powerful men in the music even more powerful than Soul's family company."

"How do you know this?" Soul asked.

"I do my research."

"You actually researched something that wasn't porn?"

"You guys doubt your god too much for normal disciples."

They broke apart from their huddle.

"So what do you want with Soul?" Kid asked.

"I like him of course I want to spend time with him. You guys are on vacation right? Then he can spend time with me."

"No I can't I have a girlfriend that I came to see and I miss her very much." Soul said.

"I don't think she'll want to talk to you after she sees this picture."

Izzy showed him the magazine cover of a new magazine issue. _Sparks fly between Soul 'Eater' Evans the leader singer of The Death Kids and Izzy Simmons the daughter of MC Simmons. _

Soul's eyes widened at the cover. Had Maka seen this?

~Shibusen~

Everyone was sitting in their last class of the day when their phones all rang or vibrated at the same time. Everyone including the teacher checked their phone.

On their phones was a picture of their very own Soul Evans kissing the daughter of some famous guy? The whole school was quiet, but then you heard a very distinctive scream throughout the school. Everyone stuck their heads outside their classrooms to see a very mad fuming Maka Albarn walk through the halls.

People claimed that there was steam coming out of her ears, and the floor was burning beneath her feet.

Maka got to her locker and threw her stuff inside; she grabbed her skateboard and skated out of the school. She grinded down the steps and rode toward her house.

When she got home Terry was sitting on the couch watching Invader Zim and strumming his electric guitar.

"What are you doing home early?" Terry asked.

"I didn't feel like staying it school." She said.

"Does it have something to do with Soul kissing that girl?"

Maka screamed and ran to room slamming and locking the door.

She pulled out her phone and saw that Soul had called her. She ignored it and called Ander.

How dramatic these teens lives are.

~To be Continued~

**So this is the sequel to Maka's Changed and Soul's New since I didn't like the other I wrote/typed a new one and I like this one better. Don't worry Soul will still sing BOTDF floor song and I'll maybe have Maka sing a Paramore song. I do not own Soul Eater or the song Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap. I love that band The Temper Trap is absolutely amazing look them up! Review guys. **

'


	2. It's Complicated

Soul's Famous and Maka's Forgotten

Soul was currently trying to reach Maka on the phone but it just kept saying this line is busy. What could she be doing that was more important than answering his calls? Soul was sitting in Kids house on the couch with his hand covering his eyes, he was about to call her again when his phone rang he didn't bother looking at the caller id and just answered it.

**(A/N: "…" = Soul and '…' = Maka)**

"Hello?" he said slowly. "Maka!"

'What the hell are you blowing up my phone for?!' Maka yelled over the line.

"I wanted to talk to you that's why I was blowing your phone up for."

'Well stop calling me I don't feel like dealing with your bullshit right now. I have to get for my friend Ander.'

"Who's Ander?"

'My friend from England and thanks to you I had to cut our conversation short.'

"Well I'm sorry that I made you cut your talk short with your friend, when _I your boyfriend _was trying to call you."

'Did you ever think that maybe I wasn't answering your calls for a reason?'

"Is this about the stupid picture?" Soul cringed in the thought of that.

'Yes it is. Who was that girl?'

"Some chick that's the daughter of some old famous MC."

'Do you like her?'

"Well…"

'Are you serious right now? All you can say is well, that's it whatever Soul. Bye.' Maka hung up the phone in anger and started crying in her pillow.

Soul rubbed his hand with his face and slumped even more into the couch as he thought about Maka. Soul reached over the arm of the couch and turned on the radio and the song that was by them was playing, he listened to his voice over the radio.

**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters**

**We never stood a chance**

**And I'm not sure if it matters**

**If you are the shores, I am the waves begging for big moons**

**I'm mailing letters to addresses in a ghost town**

**(your secret's out)**

**I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)**

**Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one**

**And it's mind over (you don't don't) matter**

**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters**

**But it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming**

**Into microphones for attention **

**Because we're just so bored**

**We never knew that you would pick it apart, oh**

**I'm falling apart to songs about hips and hearts**

**(your secret's out)**

**I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)**

**Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one**

**And it's mind over (you don't don't) matter**

**I used to obsess over living,**

**Now I only obsess over you**

**Tell me you'd like boys like me better**

**In the dark lying on top of you**

**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters [x4]**

**I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)**

**Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one**

**And it's mind over (you don't don't don't don't) matter**

**[Talking:]**

**From day one I talked about getting out**

**But not forgetting about**

**How my worst fears are letting out**

**He said why put a new address**

**On the same old loneliness**

**When breathing just passes the time**

**Until we all just get old and die**

**Now talking's just a waste of breath**

**And living's just a waste of death**

**And why put a new address **

**On the same old loneliness**

**And this is you and me**

**And me and you**

**Until we've got nothing left**

When the song was over Soul grabbed his coat and the keys to his motorcycle, he decided that he was going to confront Maka head on about this problem. Before he stepped out the door he looked out the window to make sure no one was waiting outside for him; he hurriedly rushed to his motorcycle and reeved up the engine. Driving down the road he reached Maka's house in no time, he heard barking coming from inside, loud gun shots, and a loud bass coming from upstairs.

Soul rung the door bell and the gun shots stopped and the dogs kept barking but the bass kept going. The door opened to reveal Terry with a black acoustic guitar that he was holding by the neck so he could open the door.

"What're you doing here?" Terry asked.

"I'm here to see Maka is she home?" Soul asked.

"No she's not."

"Terry bring me a drink please!" Maka yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah she's not here." Terry said again.

"Dude just let me in."

"No. You hurt Maka's feelings, so why should I let you in?"

"Because I'm her boyfriend and I want to apologize."

"Gosh Terry I ask you to do one thing for me and you take a fucking hour to grab me an Arizona tea out of the fridge. What're you doing here?" Maka said walking to the front door.

"I came here to apologize."

"Apology rejected." Maka shut the door on his face and locked it.

"Was that the right thing to do?" Terry asked.

"For now yes, but later on I don't know."

"Does this mean I get a shot at it?"

"No you're my stepbrother quit being gross."

She grabbed the tea from the fridge and went back up to her room to enjoy the book she was reading and the music that was blaring out of her iPod as she had it attached to the dock.

"Maka turn that fucking music down!" Spirit yelled.

"Ok chill out." Maka said.

"I'm not in the mood just turn that shit down or I'll come in there and break it."

Maka turned the music down and closed the door to her room. Shouldn't she be the only one a bad mood?

~To be Continued~

**Yeah second chapter! Got this done at 2 am go me! Guys if you have a tumblr you should follow me my username on tumblr is amazinglyawesomeisawesome no spaces or capitals. Sorry I didn't update Mafia Rivals I was having a Friday break because I deserve a rest right now and I'm going this jealousy phase of some sort, but I'm extremely well at hiding it. The song in this chapter was Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) by Fall Out Boy. Review! **


	3. Cheaters

Soul's Famous and Maka's Forgotten

It was the early morning and Maka's currently still sleeping, but the ringing that was going through the house woke her up.

"Shut up already! I'm coming!" Maka yelled.

She opened the door and standing was Ander in all his British glory.

"Ander!" Maka exclaimed she hugged him.

"Hello Maka, I didn't know you greet people in such skimpy clothes." Ander said hugging her back.

Maka looked down at her clothes and noticed that she was only wearing a black tank top that was pushed up so it showed her belly button, white booty shorts, and gray ankle high socks. Maka's face became extremely red she ran back up the stairs and changed her clothes.

Ander was waiting at the door when Maka came back down stairs in sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Hey Maka your uncle is here." Ander said.

"Uncle Damon!"

**(A/N: If you're a Gorillaz fan you'll know who I'm talking about.)**

"Hello Maka where's my sleazy little brother?" Damon asked.

"I'm right here." Spirit said coming down the stairs.

"Boy I missed your British accent around."

The brothers exchanged hugs and started talking about the good old days. Maka took Ander to her room and they decided to talk.

"So how's your 'boyfriend'?" Ander asked.

"I don't know if were together anymore." Maka said.

"Why?"

"Because he kissed another girl. That's why."

"Did you hear his side of the story?"

"No not really."

"Maybe you should listen to him and hear what he has to say."

Maka looked down and grabbed her phone and called Soul.

"We're going to go see him."

With that Ander and Maka started the walk to Soul's apartment

~with Soul~

Soul was frantically cleaning up his apartment because he got a call from Maka saying that she was coming over to talk about the magazine incident. He was cleaning up old pizza boxes, dirty underwear, and video game consoles along with their controllers away.

When he was done he decided to take a nap on the couch and when he woke up he heard a knocking at his door.

"Shit." He quietly mumbled.

He got up and answered the door, he was expecting to see Maka, but instead he saw Izzy.

"Izzy what're you doing here?" he asked tiredly.

"I came to see you of course what else would I be doing here?" she asked.

"Look my girlfriend's coming over in a little bit and I really need you to leave right now."

"Fine. I guess I'll leave but not before I get a kiss."

"What?"

Izzy wrapped her arms around Soul and kissed him straight on the lips, Soul had his hands on her waist trying to pull her off.

"What're you doing?" someone asked.

Izzy and Soul broke apart and standing there was Maka with a guy that was amazingly cute.

"M-Maka it's not what it looks like." Soul started.

"So you're saying I didn't see you kissing another girl?"

"Yes."

"So what was I looking at?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing I was kissing Soul obviously. I don't see why he would stay with someone like you when he has me." Izzy said.

"Maka whose she?" Ander asked.

"Who're you?" Soul asked Ander.

"I'm Ander Johnson, Maka's friend."

The four started at each other until Maka turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Maka wait can we talk about this first?"

"There's nothing to talk about, so if you can kiss another I guess that means I can kiss another guy."

Maka grabbed Ander and kissed him, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer the kiss became more heated when Ander's tongue slid inside Maka's mouth and she moaned. They pulled apart and Maka's was biting her bottom lip which made her look even cuter than she already was.

"What was that?" Soul asked.

"The start of a new relationship. See you at school on Monday cheater." Maka said grabbing Ander's hand and walking away.

~time skipping because I felt like telling you what happened on Monday~

Maka was rolling down the sidewalk on skateboard wearing dark shades again and Ander was skating beside her.

"So tell me something Maka." Ander said.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Are we together now?"

Maka thought about it and racked her brain for the answer, but she couldn't find it she wanted to say no and sorry but her mouth said otherwise, "yes we're together."

"So I can do this."

Ander stretched and kissed Maka on the cheek which caused her to stumble and fall off her board into Ander's open arms.

"I'll always be there to catch you Maka."

Maka blushed a deep red that would make everything that was red ashamed. When they got to the school they started to climb the steps, Ander decided to Maka's hand in his.

Why was Ander coming to school with Maka you ask? Well because he's doing the foreign exchange student program and came to Nevada more specifically Death City since Maka was here, he'll be here until the end of junior year. It was only October.

When they reached the steps they heard cheering and music, they pushed through the crowd and saw Soul, Kid, and Black*Star on a makeshift stage signing.

**I swear to tell the truth**

**the whole truth and nothing but**

**Yes**

**hey**

**I am the maniac**

**I am the ghoul**

**I'm in the shadows in the corner of my room**

**this my new hideaway**

**this my tomb**

**this is my coffin**

**this is my place for unruliness, no worries**

**I love the darkness yeah**

**I like to marry it**

**it is my cloak, it is my shield, it is my cape**

**I love the dark, maybe we can make it darker**

**give me a marker**

**I am the maniac**

**I am the maniac**

**I am the maniac**

**I am the maniac, I am the fool**

**I found a monster in me when I lost my cool**

**it lives inside of me eating whats in its web**

**put black spray paint on my windows during the day**

**wanna spend time with it, I think I'm losing it**

**or I found it and I'm using it**

**I wear my shades at night so I can look in the abyss**

**I see something in nothingness if you could picture this**

**put black holes in my jar lid**

**I climb the wall, I'm too high and now I'd die from the fall**

**before the waters to our knees**

**we can't climb on the tree's wash away**

**and you and I are the disease**

**I am the maniac**

**I am the maniac**

**I am the maniac**

**I am the mani-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-maniac (I am the maniac)**

**I think I'm losing it (I am the maniac)**

**I am the mani-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-maniac (I am the maniac)**

**I think I'm lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-sing it (I am the maniac) **

"Did you guys enjoy that?" Soul asked screaming into the mic.

The crowd of students cheered.

"Well there's more coming to you right now!"

**Stay for tonight**

**If you want to **

**I can show you**

**What my dreams are made of, **

**as I'm dreaming of your face**

**I've been away for a long time**

**Such a long time**

**And I miss you there**

**I can't imagine being anywhere else **

**I can't imagine being anywhere else but here**

**How the hell did you ever pick me?**

**Honestly, I could sing you a song**

**But I don't think words can express your beauty **

**It's singing to me**

**How the hell did we end up like this?**

**You bring out the beast in me**

**I fell in love from the moment we kissed **

**Since then we've been history**

_**They say that love is forever**_

_**Your forever is all that I need**_

_**Please stay as long as you need**_

_**Can't promise that things won't be broken**_

_**But I swear that I will never leave**_

_**Please stay forever with me**_

**It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are**

**What my dreams are made of**

**Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep **

**I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night**

**As I dream of you**

**I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love**

**It could mean everything, everything to me**

**I can't imagine being anywhere else**

_**They say that love is forever **_

_**Your forever is all that I need**_

_**Please stay as long as you need**_

_**Can't promise that things won't be broken**_

_**But I swear that I will never leave**_

_**Please stay forever with me**_

_**The way that we are**_

_**It's the reason I stay**_

_**As long as you're here with me**_

_**I know we'll be Ok**_

_**The way that we are **_

_**It's the reason I stay**_

_**As long as you're here with me**_

_**I know I'll be Ok**_

_**They say that love is forever **_

_**Your forever is all that I need**_

_**Please stay as long as you need**_

_**Can't promise that things won't be broken**_

_**But I swear that I will never leave**_

_**Please stay forever with me**_

_**(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)**_

_**They say that love is forever**_

_**Your forever is all that I need **_

_**(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)**_

_**Please stay as long as you need **_

_**(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)**_

_**Can't promise that things won't be broken**_

_**But I swear that I will never leave**_

_**(I couldn't love just anyone; I was created to love just one girl)**_

_**Please stay forever with me**_

"Thank you Shibusen, now get to class before the bell rings. Attendance is important." Kid said.

~To be Continued~

**Songs used in this chapter- Maniac by Kid Cudi and If I'm James Dean then you're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens. Maka's with Ander lol! Review guys! **


	4. Rich Kids Blues

_Lying to herself 'cause her liqueur's top shelf_

_It's alarming honestly how charming she can be_

_Fooling everyone, telling them she's having fun – Lana Del Rey (Carmen)_

Soul's Famous and Maka's Forgotten

Maka was walking through school with her head down holding back tears from seeing Soul preform. She missed seeing him sing to her when no one else was around; as the tears rolled down her cheek she heard a familiar laugh. It was him walking down the hall towards her. She just decided to keep walking, but kept her head down as he passed her.

She was almost in the clear, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her; she turned around and Soul was standing there with a stupid smile on his face.

"What do you want Soul?" Maka asked.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Fine. You know…that song I sang was for you. I know you're mad at me, but I didn't kiss Izzy those two times you say us she kissed me and I don't like her."

"Why'd you let her kiss you twice then?"

"Is Maka jealous?"

Maka's face turned red, "you idiot of course I'm jealous! You let another girl kiss you when I should be the only that gets to touch your-

Soul brought his face down to Maka's and their lips crashed together. Maka suddenly remembered what she was missing, Soul's kisses. She didn't want to let this go, but she had Ander and one thing Maka isn't a cheater like her papa.

Maka pulled apart from Soul and she head tears streaming down her face. Soul cupped her cheek and made her look at him. He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Maka whispered.

"It's okay Maka, if anything I should be the one that's sorry for letting it happened. Besides I'm happy that you found someone that's going to be her for you all the time." Soul said.

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that us breaking up isn't a bad idea, I mean you have your life to live here and I have my life. We can't be together always; I'll have to go on another tour as soon as winter break begins. You breaking up with me was probably a good decision."

Maka felt her heart just break into two pieces and the tears now came out of eyes even harder as she backed away from him. She couldn't believe what she just heard, he was glad that they broke up, he was okay with the fact that another girl broke up relationship, he was okay. She wasn't okay with this at all.

"How are you going to tell me that song you sang was for me, but then tell me that you're okay with us breaking up?" Maka asked.

"I wanted to let you know that you'll always be my first love and have a special place in my heart, but I'm thinking rationally and this isn't going to work." Soul answered.

Soul kissed Maka's forehead and walked away leaving her torn. She slumped against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay love?" she looked up and Ander was standing there.

Maka put on a smile, "honestly I'm not okay."

"It was Soul again wasn't it?"

"Yeah he said that us breaking up was a good thing, like he's happy that this whole thing happened."

Ander sat next to Maka and sighed, "It upsets me how you can talk about him with such longing in your voice, but when you talk about him it's just like I'm just your friend. I'm jealous of Soul actually, he had you first and I always wondered if I had you first would you talk about me like you talk about him."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I'm just your rebound guy and that until you figure out what you want and what's best then we can talk about us and then you and Soul. I'll see you at home."

Ander kissed her lips gently and walked away.

Maka had the rich kid's blues and they had hit her hard.

~To be Continued~

**New chapter that didn't have a song in it! First time for that, I think that the next chapter will have a song in it. If you guys are a fan of Lana Del Rey who is an amazingly awesome singer we should talk, the lyrics at the beginning of the story are from her song Carmen which is my favorite song by her. If you're not a fan look her up on YouTube and then look up Lykke Li. Don't forget to vote on the poll for Mafia Rivals. Review!**


	5. Playa Playa In The House

Soul's Famous and Maka's Forgotten

It had been two weeks since Soul last talked to Maka and she hadn't come out of her room for anything. Soul even moved on and star which caught the attention of everyone that was a fan of The Death Kids, speaking of them they had become more popular around the world and they were at their first CD signing in California on a beautiful Saturday.

"Man this is awesome!" Black*Star exclaimed as he signed another CD.

"It's the best!" Kid exclaimed.

Soul nodded in agreement and finally signed their last CD. "Well guys now we get to perform for these people then enjoy the rest of California!"

The two nodded and all three made their way to the makeshift stage that was in front of the crowd of screaming people.

Soul stepped up to the microphone, "Hello LA we are The Death Kids and we are here to perform for you!"

The crowd screamed as they started to play.

**Lovers, keep on the road you're on **

**Runners, until the race is run **

**Soldiers, you've got to soldier on **

**Sometimes even right is wrong **

**They are turning my head out **

**To see what I'm all about **

**Keeping my head down **

**To see what it feels like now **

**But I have no doubt **

**One day, we are gonna get out **

**Tonight maybe we're gonna run **

**Dreaming of the Osaka sun **

**Ohh ohh... **

**Dreaming of when the morning comes **

**They are turning my head out **

**To see what I'm all about **

**Keeping my head down **

**To see what it feels like now **

**But I have no doubt **

**One day the sun will come out**

**Reign of love **

**I can't let go **

**To the sea I offer **

**This heavy load **

**Locusts will **

**Lift me up **

**I'm just a prisoner **

**In a reign of love **

**Locusts will **

**Let us stop **

**I wish I'd spoken **

**To the reign of love **

**Reign of love **

**By the church, we're waiting **

**Reign of love **

**My knees go praying **

**How I wish **

**I'd spoken up **

**Or we'd be carried **

**In the reign of love.**

The crowd cheered as another song started to play.

**I wanted love, I needed love,**

**Most of all, most of all**

**Someone said true love was dead**

**And I'm bound to fall, bound to fall**

**For you**

**Oh, what can I do?**

**Yeah**

**Take my badge but my heart remains**

**Lovin' you, baby child**

**Tighten up on your reigns**

**You're runnin' wild, runnin' wild**

**It's true**

**Sick for days in so many ways**

**I'm achin' now, I'm achin' now**

**It's times like these I need relief**

**Please show me how, oh show me how**

**To get right**

**Yeah, it's out of sight**

**When I was young and moving fast**

**Nothing slowed me down,**

**Oh slowed me down**

**Now I let the others pass**

**I've come around,**

**Oh come around**

**'Cause I've found**

**Living just to keep going**

**Going just to be sane**

**All the while not knowing**

**It's such a shame**

**I don't need to get steady**

**I know just how I feel**

**I'm telling you to be ready**

**My dear**

"Thank you LA we are The Death Kids and thank you for coming out and supporting us your god appreciates you!" Black*Star said and rushed off the stage with Kid and Soul.

~In Death City~

Maka was sitting in her bed eating another carton of ice cream and blowing her nose also as she watched 'High School Musical 2' she was having a marathon of it. She doesn't know why she let herself sit through that torture of watching Troy and Gabriella. She should get up, but she doesn't want to she's too heart broken, especially after watching the news and hearing that Soul was going out with Izzy. Granted Maka had Ander, but he sort of kind of broke up with her she was single.

There was a bang on the door and she said come in quietly and the door opened. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty rushed in the door.

"Hey guys." Maka sniffled.

"Maka! Don't tell me you've just been sitting watching this ridiculous movie!" Liz said.

Maka nodded and blew her nose and threw it in her over flowed trashcan.

"Maka-chan you need to get out of bed." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah we're going shopping!" Patty exclaimed.

Liz nodded as she went through Maka's closet, "Patty, Tsubaki take Maka and get her washed up so we can go."

The girls dragged Maka from her bed and took her to the bathroom.

~a shower and a couple outfits later~

Maka took Terry's keys and handed them to Liz so she could drive them to the Death City Mall. The mall was fairly huge with three stories filled with a large food court, arcade, hair salons, nail salons, a spa, and of clothing stores. The girls found a parking lot with Liz's crazy driving and they made their way to the inside.

"So what are we doing here exactly?" Maka asked.

"You my friend are getting a makeover." Liz simply answered.

"What! Why?"

"Because you've been all depressed and shit that's not you so you're getting a makeover no objections."

"Tsubaki-chan!"

"Sorry Maka, but Liz is right." Tsubaki said.

"Alright let's go!" Patty exclaimed.

The girls dragged Maka to a hair salon where she was apparently going to get her hair dyed a new color, even though she objected she couldn't argue with the way her hair looked now. The stylist had dyed Maka's a sky blue color with black streaks running through it and since her hair went down to her waist she also made her hair wavy.

"You look so hot Maka!" Liz exclaimed.

"Thanks." Maka said shyly curly a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Now we go shopping for clothes and then make-up."

The girls went to different stores like Forever XXI, HotTopic, Hollister, Journeys, GameStop, Rue 21, Wet seal, and many other stores that I cannot name.

After the girls got make-up they all sat in the food court eating burgers and fries.

"This actually made me feel way better, thanks guys." Maka said wiping her mouth.

"Good we're glad this made you forget about he who shall not be named." Liz said.

"You mean Soul?" Patty asked.

Liz and Tsubaki face palmed themselves as Maka hung her head low.

"Hey Maka!" a husky voice exclaimed.

Maka looked up to see her old friend Justin coming up to her. "Hey Justin how's it going?" she asked when he got up to her table.

"Nothing really, I actually came to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well the lead singer of my band quit today and we need a replacement because we're about to perform. Do you think you could help?"

"I would love to help, what song?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Take my stuff Liz?"

Liz nodded as Maka walked away with Justin to the center of the mall.

"You know Maka, I barely recognized you with your hair all different, but your green eyes gave it away."

"Yeah my friend decided to give me a makeover to get over my ex."

"Oh him, yeah I heard. It's not easy dating a famous person."

"How would you know?"

"My ex-girlfriend Izzy she's a model so we never got to spend time together and now she's going out with your ex so yeah. Anyway this is the song we're singing."  
He handed Maka the sheet music and she looked over it and memorized it. "Well let's perform."

Maka got on stage as Justin introduced the band, he nodded to Maka and stepped up to the mic and waited for the guitar and drums to start.

**I don't wanna go**

**Down to Fourteenth Street**

**In old New York**

**I'd rather be home**

**Find it's all the same**

**Crowded bars and planes**

**New Amsterdam**

**And tall rich men**

**March is cold**

**And your girlfriend's coming home**

**But you've got**

**Friends that are new friends**

**And friends that are old friends**

**And friends looking out**

**Got a cheap dress on**

**With a wrinkled sleeve**

**My hat and glove**

**My money, please**

**Oh and March is cold**

**Feel the burnt black air**

**I'd rather be home**

**My president's there**

**When I call**

**You don't pick up anymore**

**But I've got**

**Friends that are new friends**

**And friends that are old friends**

**And friends looking out**

**When I call**

**You don't pick up anymore**

**But I've got**

**Friends that are new friends**

**And friends that are old friends**

**And friends looking out**

The crowd cheered and asked for encore and they gave it to them.

**Life's too short to even care at all oh**

**I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control**

**These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**A wet world aches for a beat of a drum**

**Oh**

**If I could find a way to see this straight**

**I'd run away**

**To some fortune that I should have found by now**

**I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down**

**Uhh ch ch ch ch**

**Life's too short to even care at all oh**

**I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue**

**These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh**

**If I could find a way to see this straight**

**I'd run away**

**To some fortune that I should have found by now**

**And so I run now to the things they said could restore me**

**Restore life the way it should be**

**I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down**

**Life's too short to even care at all oh**

**I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control **

**If I could find a way to see this straight**

**I'd run away**

**To some fortune that I should have found by now**

**So I run now to the things they said could restore me**

**Restore life the way it should be**

**I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down**

**One more spoon of cough syrup now [x2]**

"Thank you and good night!" Justin said.

"That was awesome!" Maka exclaimed hugging Justin.

He hugged her back.

"Maka!" someone yelled.

Maka turned around to see Jared. "Jared!" Maka ran up to him and hugged him.

"I saw you from the second floor, you were amazing! You dyed your hair I liked it when you were blonde." He said running his fingers through it.

"Well it was time for a change I guess."

"You don't need to change for anyone. I like you just the way you are."

Maka blushed, "So how's your mom?"

"She's better actually, she got a job at some department store and my dad got a promotion and stuff."

"Jared that's awesome, I'm so glad your family's doing better."

"Who's this Maka?" Justin asked.

"Justin this is Jared my best friend and Jared this is Justin he's like an older brother to me."

"Nice to meet you man, you did awesome playing that guitar." Jared held out his hand for Justin to shake.

"Nice to meet you too." Justin shook Jared's hand.

"So Maka, I was wondering if you wanted to you know like out sometime like tonight?"

"I would love to Jared, matter of a fact we can start the date now. I'll see you later Justin thanks for letting me perform with you."

"No problem." He forced a smile on his face.

Well now the number of Maka's crushes has increased to four boys under the Albarn charm. Playa playa in the house.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah fifth chapter! This chapter was dedicated to my friend Dylan cause she's awesome and what not, no like seriously she's the best friend anyone could ask for, I couldn't and wouldn't ask for someone better than her. She's awesome socks. So yeah Maka's a playa she got four guys wrapped around her finger and she only likes two of them and that would be Ander and Jared. If you want to know who Jared is you have to read Maka's Changed and Soul's New chapter five it is titled Band aids and GameStop. So yeah whoop whoop! **

**Soul: So I'm going out with Izzy?**

**Awesome: That's what it says! Maka Albarn you's a hoe. **

**Maka: Awesome you're so hurtful! MAKA CHOP!**

**Awesome: I was only telling the truth damn girl.**

**Maka: I hate you. **

**Awesome: Don't hate appreciate. **

**Soul: Nice going Maka you brought out her somewhat ghetto side. **

**Awesome: Bitch ain't nobody got time for you. **

**Dylan: Sorry about her behavior guys review! **


	6. Missing Her

Soul's Famous and Maka's Forgotten

Maka's POV:

A couple months had passed and I became an official member of Justin's band the lead singer of Bonnie. It was a weird name but I didn't really question it since I wasn't my place to question to it. I had met all the members there's Justin lead guitar, Asura on bass guitar, Noah second guitar, and Gopher who had a mega crush on Noah is on drums. They're cool guys fun to hang out but Asura is a little too touchy feely and his eyes reminded me of Soul's. Thinking of Soul I wonder how he's doing. No Maka don't think about him!

"Maka what do you think?" Ander asked.

"Think about what?" I asked looking at him.

"The thing we've been talking about since I came here. You know the amusement park that just opened up."

"Oh yeah that sounds awesome, we're inviting everyone right?"

"Yeah if you want."

"Great I'll invite the guys!" I pulled out the phone and dialed Justin's number.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Justin it's Maka!"

"_What's up?"_

"Well Ander and me are planning on going to the new amusement park that just opened up and I wanted to invite you guys."

"_That sounds fine. The guys said it'd be cool." _

"Great we'll meet in front of the school tomorrow at 12."

"_Sounds like a plan see you soon."_

I hung up the phone and a smile appeared on my face. "Now we have to invite the girls let's go Ander!"

We rolled on our skateboards and to the mall where I knew I'd find the Thompson sisters. I was enjoying the breeze blowing through my sky blue hair as I skated next to Ander, I looked at Ander and looked at his firm figure; I knew he still liked me still but as long as I was the way I am he would never go back out with me. At the mall we walked inside and went straight to Liz's favorite store Forever XXI, walking around for a little bit I found them and went up to them.

"Liz, Patty!" I said waving to them.

"Hey Maka." Liz greeted picking up another shirt.

"Hi Maka!" Patty greeted tackling me in a hug.

"Do you guys want to go to the new amusement park tomorrow?"

"Yeah why not? Me and Kilik have been meaning to go to the park for a while now."

"Awesome. Patty will you tell Kid for me?"

"Roger that!"

I nodded my head and headed back out the store where Ander was waiting for me, we walked out the mall and skated back to my house but it was slower than usual.

"So are you just never going to talk to me?" I asked.

"It's not that I'm not talking to you, it's just that I'm waiting for you to just straighten things out in your head. I know you went on a date with Jared after you played at the mall." He answered

"Why were you at the mall?"

"Well I was there with Terry; we walked because a certain someone took his car without asking so I saw you sing and then go with Jared. Honestly I would say you're a real heartbreaker."

I didn't know whether to be mad or sad because he was telling the truth I had to get my mind straight or else I would end up like papa going from one person to the next, there is something seriously wrong with me.

Soul's POV:

"Soul!" Izzy yelled.

"Yes Izzy?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"Can we do something tomorrow?"

"Like what?"

"We can go to that new amusement park that just opened up and you can bring your friends."

Amusement park? That sounds like a good idea. "Yeah that's sounds awesome. I'll text Kid and Black*Star."

She nodded and ran out the door. Finally some peace and quiet, every moment I wanted to spend alone Izzy wanted to keep touch me no matter how many times I pushed her away, when Maka and I were dating she was never this clingy. I really missed Maka, but I would never admit that to anyone especially her. Besides we avoided each other like we had a disease, she wasn't even the same Maka I fell in love with she changed her hair, her clothes, and she started hanging out with Justin and his friends. I even heard that she was their lead singer of their band, which reminded me the passed out a whole bunch of fliers about a show that was going on tonight. I looked at the clock it was 6: 30 I decided I was going to the show. I went to my bathroom to freshen up; I walked out in black t-shirt, jeans and my white sneakers. I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and drove to The Courtyard which was just a giant warehouse that someone bought, cleaned up, and turned it into a club for teens. I parked my bike in the lot and quickly put on a beanie so I cover my white hair so I didn't draw attention to myself, opening the door I walked into to teens talking, dancing, eating, and making out. Looking around a head of blue caught my attention I looked closely and saw Maka laughing with Justin sipping on soda. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the bar and ordered a coke to satisfy my thirst. Sipping my coke lightly I kept an eye on Maka noticing what she was wearing. She's wearing a black band t-shirt with the sleeves cut off so it shows inside the shirt, gray jeans with holes in different places, and black sneakers. Flipping her long hair over her shoulder she laughed at something Justin said using that angelic voice of hers, gosh how I wanted to run my hands through that hair. I was about to walk over when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a red headed girl standing there. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah can you sign this?" she asked handing a piece of paper and pen to me.

"Why?"

"Well you're Soul 'Eater' Evans correct?"

I nodded my head slowly and took the paper and pen from her hands I quickly signed the paper and handed it back to her, she giggled and ran back to her friends. I decided to make my way towards Maka, I tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"Soul?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me in the flesh." I said.

She hugged me and ran a hand through her hair, "are you here to watch the show?"

I watched her hand licking my lips, "yeah I'm here to watch you play. "

"I'm glad." She smiled.

"Me and you both. I want you so bad." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."  
"Maka it's time for us to go on." Justin said.

Maka turned and nodded to him. "Tell me how I did after the show ok?"

"Of course."

She disappeared behind the curtain and the owner of the club walked out to introduce them. They walked on stage Justin, Noah, and a weird guy on strings, Gopher on drums, and the girl that made it real Maka on vocals.

"Hello Death City we are Bonnie and we are here to perform for you!" Maka yelled into the microphone.

The crowd cheered and so did I.

**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**

**You're living in the past, it's a new generation**

**A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do**

**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**

**Oh no, not me**

**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**

**Never said I wanted to improve my station**

**An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun**

**An' I don't have to please no one**

**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**

**Oh no, not me, oh no, not me**

**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**

**I've never been afraid of any deviation**

**An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange **

**I ain't gonna change**

**An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation**

**Oh no, not me, oh no, not me**

**Pedal, boys!**

**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**

**The world's in trouble, there's no communication**

**An' everyone can say what they wanna to say**

**It never gets better, anyway**

**So why should I care about a bad reputation anyway?**

**Oh no, not me, oh no, not me**

**I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**

**You're living in the past, it's a new generation**

**An' I only feel good when I got no pain**

**An' that's how I'm gonna stay**

**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**

**Oh no, not me, oh no, not me**

**Not me, not me**

Hearing her voice again made me happy I cheered screaming along with the rest of the crowd for an encore. I wanted to hear sing more but even better I wanted to hear her to touch her more than anything. The music started up again and the crowd got quiet.

**You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water**

**And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further**

**But I let my heart go; it's somewhere down at the bottom**

**But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen**

**I'll stop the whole world; I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster and eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**

**Well now that you're gone, the world is ours**

**I'm only human; I've got a skeleton in me**

**But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.**

**Call me a traitor; I'm just collecting your victims**

**And they're getting stronger**

**I hear them calling.**

**I'll stop the whole world; I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster, and eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**

**Well now that you're gone, the world is ours**

**Well you find your strength in solution**

**But I liked the tension**

**And not always knowing the answers**

**But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it**

**I'll stop the whole world; I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster, and eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**

**Well now that you're gone, the world...**

**I'll stop the whole world; I'll stop the whole world**

**From turning into a monster, eating us alive**

**Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**

**Now that you're gone, the world is ours.**

"Thank you Death City for your kindness we are Bonnie and goodnight!" Maka said bowing and walking off the stage with the guys following behind her.

I went to go to go congratulate her but lots of other people beat me there, I decided to let her bask in the moment I'd go over her house later to congratulate her.

~To be Continued~

**Fuck yes! A new chapter bitches! So Anyway moving on why didn't anyone fucking tell me Pierce The Veil is such a fucking amazing band?! I mean come on no one told me and started listening to them today and their song Hell Above made me cry like a bitch. So the bands I already listen to are Paramore, Young the Giant, The Black Keys, Sleeping With Sirens, Woe Is Me, Of Mice & Men, Pierce The Veil, San Cisco, Queen, Little Dragon, The Xx, Gorillaz, Coldplay, The Vivian Girls, Modest Mouse, Fall Out Boy, The Beatles, Phoenix, Bombay Bicycle Club, Best Coast, Linkin Park, Grizzly Bear, Arcade Fire, Death Cab For Cutie, Tanlines, Evanescence, We Came As Romans, Cults, Two Door Cinema Club, Vampire Weekend, Foster The People, Foo Fighters, Mumford & Sons, Cage The Elephant, Wolf Gang, and The Ting Tings. If you guys think there's a band or artist(s) I might like PM me and fucking tell me so I can fucking support them and shit! Fuck everything. Review. **

**Soul: Someone's upset. **

**Awesome: Bitch shut the fuck up.**

**Maka: Soul I don't think you should bother her right now. **

**Awesome: Hope off my junk bitch. **

**Soul: Well. **


	7. Well That Escalated Quickly

Soul's Famous & Maka's Forgotten

Early morning recording sessions Soul despised them especially when he had to go to school right after them. Soul yawned for about the fifth time that morning as he and Kid waited for Black*Star to get out of the bathroom so they record and go to school, to say the least Soul was excited to go to school because Maka's there so he liked it that much. Star stepped in the studio with a smile on his face like he just took the greatest piss of his life.

"Get in here so we can get this over with." Soul snapped.

Star quickly sat down his stool and twirled his drum sticks in his hand. Wes looked at three of them and turned on the recording button. Soul started the song as usual, then Kid joined in, along with Black*Star.

**I cannot spend another night in this home**

**I close my eyes and take a breath real slow**

**The consequence is if I leave I'm alone**

**But what's the difference when you beg for love?**

**As I run through the glass in the street**

**Kerosene hearts carry the name that my father gave me**

**And take the face of the wolf**

**'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat**

**With heaven above you, there's hell over me**

**I met a girl who never looked so alone**

**Like sugar water in your mouth luke warm**

**She tied a cherry stem for me with her tongue**

**We fell in love and now we're both alone**

'**Cause I don't need any more friends**

**And another kiss like a fire on pavement**

**We'll burn it down to the end**

**Oh, oh**

**'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat**

**With heaven above you, there's hell over me**

**The water is rusted, the air is unclean.**

**And there for a second I feel free**

**'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat**

**I've waited all this night to honor you and say,**

**"I know it's hard, but who are you to fall apart on me, on me?"**

**'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat**

**With heaven above you, there's hell over me**

**'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat**

**With heaven above you, there's hell over me**

**You said what about us, well what about me?**

**Hang from the gallows, asleep in the rain**

**'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat**

**Paralyze me**

**Don't let me jump, don't let me fall**

"Alright guys that was good, but Soul you could try to put more enthusiasm in it next time." Wes said.

"Don't start with me I'm fucking tired and hungry. You heartless bastards woke me up and four then we had to wait for Star to take an hour long piss, so no Wesley Evans don't tell me to put more enthusiasm into my fucking songs." Soul snapped walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Star said pulling out a candy bar.

"You don't get candy since you can't control your fucking bladder." Kid said snatching the chocolate and taking a bite out of it walking after Soul.

"You guys are douche bags!" Star screamed going after his two best friends.

~At school~

Soul walked up the Shibusen steps making people be wary of him because of the 'fuck off' aura he was sending in every possible direction, when he made it up to the top he instantly started looking for a light blue haired emerald eye teenage girl. Looking left and right he finally spotted her talking with Justin about something that was apparently funny because she was laughing and standing on top of her skateboard so she was a little taller, Soul looked at her outfit. She was sporting black sweats that covered the heel of her shoes, light blue low top shoes that matched her hair, and a plain black oversized hoodie; her hair was in a loose bun and bounced every time she moved. Even looking like a homeless person Soul still looked his lips and could imagine himself fucki- making love to Maka in the janitor's closet again. He decided to break up the friendly moment between them and went to go talk to her.

"Hey Maka." He said cutting Justin off mid-sentence.

"Hold on Soul, Justin's telling me something important. Continue Justin." Maka said.

"Like I was saying they want to hear us preform because someone posted us preforming on the interweb and they want to hear us on Saturday." Justin said.

"That's fucking awesome! Also since I totally forgot that we had school today does that mean we can to the amusement park after school?"

"Hell yea we can. Look I'll see you later." Justin hugged her and disappeared into the crowd of people.

"How may I help you Mr. Evans?" she teased.

"Please Ms. Albarn, Mr. Evans is my father please by all means call me Soul." He played along.

"Well how may I help you then Soul?"

"Well not to be nosy or anything but is it okay if me, the guys, and our girls tag along with you to the park?"

He watched her think it over he loved how she bit her lip as she thought, shaking her head slowly and a quiet yes coming out of her mouth. Grabbing her in a giant hug he breathed in her scent, slowly her hands wrapped around his waist. Ever so slowly they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, Soul's hand grazed her cheek as her arms when to his neck; leaning in their lips touched turning from a peck on the lips to a full out make-out. Pulling away first Soul looked at Maka's as she panted.

"Wow." She breathed.

"I've missed you Maka." He said making her look at him.

"Soul, you know we can't be together."

"Why?"

"Because you're going out with Izzy and I'm trying to get Ander to forgive me for somewhat stringing him along. I can't do this right now."

"Then let's make it fast."

Dragging her inside the school he went to the same janitor's closet they went into last time. Kissing her furiously his hand wandered her body and she reacted to each touch with moans coming out of her mouth. Pulling each other's shirts away from their bodies Soul's hands got to know Maka's breast better, arching her back she pulled his hair as his mouth latched onto her left breast.

"So-Soul…this we can't d-do this. Ngh..." She moaned.

"You know you want to Maka don't deny it, you know you want me and I want you." He said has his hands traveled to her core.

Moving her hips she met his thrusts and came on his hand. Smiling in victory Soul licked his fingers clean and slipped his bottoms off making his erection poke at her opening.

"W-wait do you have a condom?" she asked.

Soul nodded as he got the condom from his wallet, ripping the wrapper off he slid the plastic over his erection and thrusted into Maka. She moaned in pleasure missing his warmth, she matched his thrust and kissed him passionately. Soul was enjoying himself as he thrusted into Maka and his lips on hers as his tongue won dominance over hers. They came together and slowly fell into the heaps of clothes.

"That was amazing." Maka panted.

"Yeah it was. I miss you Maka." Soul panted.

"I miss you too, but we still can't do this."

"I know at least we still get to spend time after school at the amusement park."

"Yeah."

They both got dressed quickly and kissed each other goodbye as the disappeared into the crowd of students that were headed to their first class of the day. This is a new relationship brewing.

~To be Continued~

**Another update! You're welcome guys! I'm trying my best to update all the stories so give me time! Moving on remember ask questions in reviews. Review! **


	8. Amusement Park

**chabeliss16: The next is coming now! **

**Keep sending questions in your reviews guys, I appreciate your questions. **

Soul's Famous and Maka's Forgotten

After school everyone met up in front of the school and they were just waiting for Izzy to show up, luckily she showed up right on time so now they were just trying to figure out who went with whom.

"Alright since there are 13 of us who's sitting with who?" Maka asked.

"Well my car fit eight people, so that just leaves five people left." Kid said.

"My car fits five people, so I'll take the band." Justin said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Black*Star shouted running to Kid's car.

"Wait!" Maka shouted, "Who knows how to get there?"

"Don't worry I know the way." Asura said. "Give me your keys Justin."

"No way! I'm not letting you drive me car." Justin said.

"Justin just give him the keys so we can go." Noah huffed.

"I agree with Noah-sama!" Gopher shouted.

"Fine." Justin threw his keys at Asura.

They walked to Justin's car and all climbed in. Maka sat in the passenger seat, Asura in the driver seat, Justin in the backseat with Noah Gopher. Asura started the car, turned up the music, and drove out of the school parking lot with Kid following behind him.

~in Kid's car~

They had been on the road for an hour and already Soul was ready to throw Black*Star and Izzy out the car so he could have some peace and quiet, he was trying to sleep but those two wouldn't shut their mouths he wishes he had rode with Maka, but he didn't want to make it look weird at all besides he has a girlfriend who cheated on already with his ex-girlfriend. Life is complicated.

"Is that Maka?!" Patty shouted from the front seat.

Everyone turned their attention to the car in front of them and saw Maka leaning out the window with her hair flowing behind her and shouting song lyrics. Soul thought she looked absolutely beautiful with her sky blue hair flowing behind her; she quickly leaned back into the car when she noticed a cop car in the distance. Everyone in the car laughed as the cop drove by and Maka waved her hand out the window.

"Maka is something else I'll tell you what." Kilik said.

"Yeah she's changed ever since you guys went on tour." Liz said.

"Maka-chan isn't the same, she independent and mature. Life changes people." Tsubaki said.

"She has changed a lot hasn't she?" Soul asked dreamily.

"Somebody still likes somebody." Black*Star teased.

"No I don't we've both moved on and now I have Izzy." He said putting his arm around Izzy.

Izzy giggled annoyingly and laid her head on Soul's shoulder, everyone in the car rolled their eyes and Tsubaki had to cover Black*Star's mouth so he didn't mock her and Liz had to calm down Kilik before he started bagging on Izzy.

~a certain time later more like an hour~

Both cars had pulled into the parking lot of the new amusement park Shinigami Fun Land of Adventures. When Maka got out the car her eyes widen in surprise by how big the rides were and the sun was setting so the lights were turning on.

"Guys hurry up we have to ride everything!" Maka exclaimed like a little kid and ran to the ticket booth.

Everyone walked calmly after her and when they reached her Maka was bouncing up and down on her feet waiting impatiently.

"Come on guys you walk like old people." She said pushing Justin up to the ticket booth.

"Alright, alright chill out I'll pay. Everyone give me your money." Justin said as everyone took out their money the boys paying for the girls except for Maka who handed him and 20.

"Don't worry Maka I got you covered." Ander said giving Justin another twenty.

"Thank you Ander. Justin pay the man and get the tickets."

Justin nodded and turned to the guy in the booth, "13 tickets please."

"Alright, here you go. Have fun you crazy teens." The ticket guy said as he handed Justin the tickets.

They all walked away and Justin handed everyone a ticket and they went to the girl that was giving everyone wristbands. Soul suddenly stopped the group as his eyes became big like saucers.

"What's the holdup Soul?" Maka asked.

"That girl is wearing The Death Kids wristband and I recognize her as the girl that tried to kiss Kid one time and has been following our every move ever since then, we should go to the other girl over there that looks like a hippie." Soul said.

"The line is shorter on the crazy girl's line, you can go wait on hippie girl's line, but the rest of us are going in crazy girl's line." Justin said.

"Babies." Noah grumbled.

"I agree with Noah-sama." Gopher said clinging to Noah's arm.

Soul rolled his eyes and walked to the line where the hippie girl was along with Black*Star and Soul behind him while everyone else when to the crazy girl's line. They stood there and when they went up Maka was bouncing up and down with excitement and handed the girl her ticket. The girl gave attached the bracelet on her wrist and when she looked up her eyes grew wide.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE MAKA ALBARN!" the girl exclaimed.

"Yeah that's me." Maka said forcing a smile on her face.

"Can I take a picture with you please!?"

"Well actually this is my first time at any amusement park and I kind of want to go in."

"Just one picture and your autograph please?"

"Ok one of each."

The girl jumped in excitement she pulled out her phone and hugged herself against Maka so their cheeks were squished together and she took the picture and then handed Maka a sharpie and piece of paper. Maka quickly scribbled her name on the paper and the girl giggled with excitement and gave Maka a huge bear hug.

"Thank you so much!" the girl said.

"You're welcome Ella." Maka said reading her name tag.

Ella giggled some more and gave everyone else their bracelets and they all went inside the park. Maka's eyes grew bigger as a smile grew wide on her face she was so excited that she screamed in joy. Running in circles she screamed for joy and ran into Ander's arms as he spun her around.

"Ander you're the best! I've never been to an amusement park before thank you so much!" Maka said as she kissed his lips.

Ander kissed her back full force and tasted the inside of her mouth.

"Maka?" Soul said.

"Soul, I—uh…this is awkward." Maka said.

"What's going on Maka?" Ander asked as he put her down.

"Yeah what's going on Maka?"

"Justin let's go ride the rollercoaster!"

Justin was dragged with Maka as she ran to the rollercoaster leaving a confused Ander and a mad Soul behind.

~To be Continued~

**This is very confusing for Maka right now she's trying to process her feelings for Soul and her feelings for Ander with a little bit of GameStop Jared on the side. What is Maka going to do? GUYS WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO?! Well at least I'm updating and shit today be tots happy. Review! **


	9. How Was Your Day?

**Deatheaterstuckclub: The story will be completed whenever I decide how many chapters I want in this story, but then again there could be a third installment although I doubt it. **

**EmmaAnna: Thanks I'm glad you enjoy all the stories. **

Soul's Famous & Maka's Forgotten

[Previously]

**Maka's eyes grew bigger as a smile grew wide on her face she was so excited that she screamed in joy. Running in circles she screamed for joy and ran into Ander's arms as he spun her around. **

"**Ander you're the best! I've never been to an amusement park before thank you so much!" Maka said as she kissed his lips. **

**Ander kissed her back full force and tasted the inside of her mouth. **

"**Maka?" Soul said.**

"**Soul, I—uh…this is awkward." Maka said. **

"**What's going on Maka?" Ander asked as he put her down. **

"**Yeah what's going on Maka?"**

"**Justin let's go ride the rollercoaster!" **

**Justin was dragged with Maka as she ran to the rollercoaster leaving a confused Ander and a mad Soul behind.**

[Now]

Soul and Ander stood there feeling confused as Maka ran with Justin being dragged behind her. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"We should go after them." Asura said.

"Yeah I want to ride the rollercoaster too." Noah said.

"I want to ride!" Gopher shouted.

The guys ran in the direction that Justin went with Maka as a sigh escaped through Ander's lips he started walking until Soul grabbed his wrists. Ander turned and looked at Soul with a look of questioning in his eyes.

"What's your relationship with Maka?" Soul asked.

"Why?" Ander asked. "You still like her don't you?"

"No it's not that it's just that I'm worried for her that's all. So seriously what's your relationship with her?"

"Honestly, I don't know. She's having a hard time making up her mind about this whole thing. Why?"

"No reason I just know what it's like to date Maka."

"Yeah I know."

"You sure you want to go out with her?"

"Why are you talking to me about this? Do you still like her?" A smirk was forming on Ander's face as he looked Soul's worried face.

"W-what no I don't like her! We're just friends!"

Ander shrugged and started walking away in the direction that everyone else went. Soul sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked to over to Izzy who was talking to Patty about something he could care less about.

Obviously he was upset with Maka since before they came here they had sex, but he was no better staying with Izzy he should tell her, but that would cause too many problems to arise between the girls and it would break out into a fight. He didn't want that he just wanted his Maka back and he was going to do something but he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

~with Maka and Justin~

"What was that all about?" Justin asked as they waiting in line for a rollercoaster.

Maka shrugged not wanting to answer his question.

"Come on Maka tell me."

Maka shrugged again, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb you're not even blonde anymore, plus you're too smart to act dumb anyway."

Maka sighed, "Soul and I had sex."

Justin's jaw dropped as he heard this, "b-bu-b-but you guys aren't together, you're with Ander right?"

Maka nodded slowly, "it wasn't supposed to happen, but I like his touch. It's so familiar, warming, and it just makes me feel good."

"Right…I'm not a girl so I can't understand what that feels like, but Maka you can't do the "nasty" with Soul if you're going to be with Ander. I don't think you need any more boy related problems."

"I know, but I like them both."

"You're going to have to choose, but for now let's ride this rollercoaster."

Maka nodded and got into the seat.

After riding more rides the group met up at the food area eating food that they had bought, it was quiet at the table too quiet. No one spoke as they felt the hatred from Izzy radiate off of her towards Maka and the confusion radiating off of Soul. Izzy gripped her spoon in a death grip as she glared at Maka who quietly shoved fries into her mouth avoiding the death glare. Izzy replayed the scene of what Soul just told her.

~Flashback~

"_Soul I want to ride the Ferris wheel." Izzy said grabbing his hand. _

_He was being unusually quiet and Izzy had noticed it, so she dragged them to some place they could talk alone. Standing in line they waited patiently to get in one of the carriage, they should the man their bracelets and went inside. She waited until they were at the top to talk to him. _

"_What's wrong?" Izzy asked. _

"_Nothing." Soul sighed looking outside. _

"_You're lying to me, you'd usually be talking to me about some random thing or sighing in annoyance because I'm annoying." _

"_You're not annoying." _

"_You're lying again, I know I'm annoying and I'm sorry I just like you a lot." _

"…"

"_So tell me what's wrong?"_

"_Well you know how Star has been teasing me about still liking Maka?"_

"_Yeah…so?"_

"_Well earlier Maka and I were talking and we sort of kind of had sex in the janitor's closet." _

_Soul paused to look at Izzy's face, he saw the different emotions flash through her eyes until a sigh passed through her glossed lips and small smile appeared on her face. _

"_It's ok, I understand." _

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah, it's normal for some guys to do that in a relationship, but that doesn't mean I'm mad at Maka. I know you still like her don't you?"_

"_I'm not really sure." _

_Izzy hugged Soul; honestly she was furious at both of them, but mostly Maka for causing him so much confusion. _

_~Flashback end~_

Izzy stared at Maka as she quietly talked to Ander and laughed at something he said and she pecked him on the cheek. She snapped her plastic fork broke in half and she slammed her hands on the table.

"You fucking bitch!" Izzy yelled.

Maka's eyes widened in surprise and pointed to herself.

"Yes you, you little slut! How could you have sex with my boyfriend and then go out with this guy?!"

"How did you know about that?" Maka asked.

"He fucking told me! Do you know what you're doing to him?"

"Izzy don't-" Soul started.

"No! I can't fucking stand it, I fucking hate you!"

"Maka you had sex with Soul?" Ander asked.

Maka turned to Ander and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Yes. I swear I didn't mean to, it just-I just missed him."

"If you fucking missed him then you to talk to him not have sex with him while he has a girlfriend!" Izzy slapped Maka in the face.

Everyone around the group stopped and stared. Maka looked at Izzy with wide eyes and brought her fist up and punched her in the face. Izzy got up and tackled Maka to the ground, the girls punched, kicked, bite, pulled, and rolled. Soul and Ander got up and pulled the two girls apart.

"You fucking stay away from you fucking slut his mine!" Izzy yelled still trying to get to her.

"He'll never be yours, Soul belongs to me!" Maka yelled and her eyes widened in shock at what she just said.

"What?" Soul and Ander both asked.

Ander let go of Maka without a word and started walking.

"Wait Ander!" Maka yelled running after him.

Everyone else sat there shocked as Soul stared at Maka's fleeing form and Izzy cried into his chest.

"Soo…how was everyone's day?" Justin said trying to break the silence.

Everyone looked Justin and gave him the 'are you serious right now?' look; he chuckled nervously and shoved his noodles in his mouth.

~To be Continued~

**This took me a while, but I got it done. Maka admitted that Soul belongs to her and in the process hurt Ander again. What am I doing to her? Also I decided the genre for the bands Justin's band is going to be more of an indie-pop/rock band and Soul's is going to be more post hardcore. If you're one of those people waiting for that BOTDF song you're probably not going to get it sorry. Review! Made a new updating schedule guys!**

**Monday: The Jazz Singer**

**Tuesday: N/A (I have church) **

**Wednesday: The Difference**

**Thursday****: Soul's Famous & Maka's Forgotten**

**Friday: Deathly Love**

**Saturday: Carmen and Liking Your Best Friend**

**Sunday: Black*Star & Maka's Date and BAD KIDS **

**There! Review! **


	10. Totally Not The Way It Should Be

Soul's Famous and Maka's Forgotten

Maka ran after Ander's running form, she caught up to him when he stopped walking and she ran into his back. Maka fell on her butt and started to catch her breath as she sat there, not taking her eyes off of Ander she watched him turn around and look at her with his eyes full of pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Ander asked.

"I don't really know what's wrong with me." Maka said.

Ander sat down next to her on the cement, "if you didn't want to go out with me why didn't you just say something?"

"I didn't want to be alone."

"Maka you'd never be alone; you have your friends, your band mates, dare I say you have Terry, and even me."

"Really?"

"Maka I like you a lot, but I know that I'd lose to Soul when it comes to the battle of your heart. I'm your boyfriend and it really hurts me to know that you 'did it' with Soul while you're with me, just tell me what you want. Do you want me or do you want him?"

Maka hung her head, she would obviously have to think this over; she definitely loves Ander, but she love Soul even more. Soul held her heart; they had been through too much together to just give up on each other, she just didn't understand what she was going to do now.

"I understand Maka. You want Soul I won't get in your way, we can just be friends." Ander said getting up.

"No! Please, Ander I messed up, but I promise it won't happen again. I like-no I love you. Just don't leave me." Maka said grabbing onto his arm.

They stood facing each other; Ander's hand came and grabbed her face pressing his forehead against hers. "You swear on every single game console that you own that you'll stay with me?"

"I swear on every single game console I own." Maka said.

"Good." Ander brought his lips to her roughly and she kissed him back.

~with Soul and Izzy~

After Izzy had calmed down they sat on a bench looking up at the black sky that you could tiny stars. Izzy rested her head on Soul's shoulder as she held onto his hand.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Soul said quietly.

"I know." Izzy sniffled.

"I just couldn't forget about her that easily."

"I think we should break up." Izzy said suddenly as lifted her head from Soul's shoulder.

"Why?"

"We're just not right for each other you know? When I kissed you at the airport it was only to tease you; I didn't expect myself to actually fall for you, but I did. If I had known that you had a girlfriend I wouldn't have done that, but then I found out and I just loved the idea of taking you from someone else. Don't be mad, but I just want be friends."

"I'm not mad; I'm just shocked that you said all of this to me. If this is how you felt the whole time why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was scared of losing you. I think I'm just going to go home, my dad's here to pick me up anyway. I had fun, so thank you." Izzy kissed Soul's cheek and ran to the entrance of the park.

Soul sighed he lost his girlfriend now he probably lost Maka too; this just wasn't his day was it? Getting up from the bench he started walking back to table where his friends were sitting, looking up he saw that Maka and Ander had come back to the table and were talking quietly.

"Hey guys." Soul said sitting back down in original spot.

"Soul since everyone finished eating we were all wondering if you wanted to ride one more ride or just go home." Liz asked.

"I'd rather go home; I'm tired of the park."

"Where's Izzy?" Ander asked.

"Her dad picked her so she left after she broke up with me."

Everyone stayed silent as Soul started to walk towards the entrance, he's eyes were glued to the ground as he watched himself; another pair of feet walked next to him and he looked to up to see Maka.

"Hey." She said silently.

"Hi." Soul said back.

"I'm sorry about you and Izzy."

"No you're not."

"Yeah, I'm not."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"I wanted to apologize for this whole situation between us."

Soul hmed at that.

"Ander and I are going out."

"Great."

"Soul, look I'm sorry for everything; I just want us to be friends again."

"You obviously don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"I'm fucking in love with you Maka! We can't go back to being friends like when I first came here; it just isn't going to work anymore!"

"Soul."

"No don't! Just leave me alone; I can't do this anymore, you're messing with my head just back off!"

Maka stood there holding the tears that threatened to fall down her face back, she watched as Soul walked out the entrance and to Kid's car. How could she have been so stupid? Of course things for them were never going to go back to the way they were; this is the absolute worst.

~the next day~

The sun in Death City was shining brightly through Maka's blinds that she forgot to close. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed, yawing she stretched her arms to her toes, and petted the sleeping Pongo and Perdita that slept at the end of her bed. Getting up she walked into the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror; mascara was smudged on her face from when she had cried herself to sleep, she was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, and her sky-blue hair was a mess. Stripping herself of the clothes and underwear, she set the shower on the hottest setting that she could handle and washed herself while ignoring the burning of her skin; stepping out the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and walked into her room. Sighing heavily Maka laid herself on the bed getting it wet from her wet hair; she was thinking too heavily on this situation between Soul and Ander. Soul had basically told her their relationship was over, she didn't like hurting her friends especially the ones that were close to you. Changing her clothes she wore a plain white sleeveless shirt with a black bra under, black leggings, and black ankle socks; moving from her bed Maka went back to her bathroom and searched through her medicine cabinet.

Pulling it out Maka looked at the silver razor as it glistened in the light; sighing deeply she put it to her skin and sliced. A sigh of content passed through her lips as she did it again and again, sitting down in her bathtub she watched as she sliced her unmarked skin, tears slid down her face and mixed with the blood on her arm. Not wanting to cut her whole arm she moved to the other one and started to cut.

"Soul…I'm so sorry." She cried as the razor cut the skin again.

Blood covered her white shirt, her leggings, and was on the tub; Maka started to feel light headed her eyes were getting heavier; she fought to hold them open but gave up when she saw no point in fighting. The darkness consumed her as the blood left her body.

**She's red hot like pizza supper – BMO. NO MAKA WHY! SELF-HARM DOESN'T SOLVE PROBLEMS EVER! Oh you guys will hate me for this chapter for sure, but oh well. Guys this is serious if you ever need someone to talk to about self-harm, suicide, or anything like that I'm here; shoot I'll even add you on Facebook if I need to. Guys cutting and ending your life don't solve problems, I mean think about it if you committed suicide you'll never achieve your dreams or hear your favorite bands and/or artists preform anymore. Self-harm doesn't help either all it does is create a mess for you and those that care about you; look I'll tell you something I struggle with suicide all the time, but my friends, some of my family, and you guys are keeping me here, so seriously if you need help talk to me. Ok moving on I have an obsession with Pierce The Veil, more specifically Tony Perry the lead guitarist of the band, he's the cheese x). I want him so bad he's only in his late twenties, you think I'd have a chance with him guys? Aha…I made a collage of pictures of him and now it's my wallpaper…call me crazy, but he's fucking adorable. Moving on again sorry for the late updates gals and maybe guys (do the male species read my stories?) I'll update everything tonight; I won't rest till I do. I want to write and Tony Perry imagine so bad! Would you guys read if I wrote one? Review! -Jeremy Loves Tony Perry! X) **


	11. Don't be stupid

Soul's Famous and Maka's Forgotten

Soul sat in his room strumming his guitar to forget all about that happened yesterday. It was hard for him to just forget about it, he just couldn't let go of Maka so easily. Sighing Soul put his guitar down and just lied on his bed; feeling something vibrating beside him he picked up his phone.

Moving at speeds he didn't even know he could achieve Soul was out of his and launching himself into Kid's open car door. Kid speed down the street and towards the Death City hospital.

~In the hospital~

Maka laid in her hospital bed with her sky blue hair sprawled all over the pillow, she wasn't moving at all she was just there motionless. Everyone watched as the blood moved from the bag down the tube into her arm; the heart monitor beeped steadily as her chest slowly rose and fell. Spirit went out to talk to the doctor while everyone was in the hospital room watching her. They looked out for any sign of her waking up, when Soul came running through the door with Kid trying to catch his breath.

"Is she okay?" Soul asked hitting his back against the wall.

"She's asleep right now, but they said that she had lost a lot of blood. If it weren't for Ander finding her she wouldn't be here." Liz said.

Soul's heart clenched at Ander's name and when he saw his face his heart might as well have shattered from heart break because he lost her to him. Looking at Ander's face he could tell that he had been crying his eyes out because of Maka. Moving closer to the bed Soul saw the cuts that Maka had made; they were all down her arm and they were still blood stained.

"Why'd she do this?" Soul asked.

"We don't know. I was coming to check on her and see if she wanted to go skating."

~flashback~

_Ander rode his way to Maka's house going to see if she wanted to hang out with him. Stopping in front of his house, he opened the door that was always unlocked for the friends that usual came to visit all of them throughout the day. Saying hi to Terry he walked to Maka's room. _

"_Knock, knock Maka." Ander said opening the door. _

_Walking in he didn't see Maka in lying on her bed; he was about to call her name, but he heard some whimpering coming from the bathroom. Ander walked to the bathroom to see Pongo and Perdita licking Maka's face, looking further into the bathtub and saw the blood around her. _

"_Terry!" Ander screamed as he pulled out his phone dialing 911. _

"_What's wrong Ander?" Terry asked walking into the bathroom. "Oh my god! Call the hospital!" He picked up Maka out the bathtub and wrapped her in a towel._

_Ander screamed into the phone as he hung up the phone, grabbing some tissue he tried to stop the bleeding by pressing the tissue on her cuts. The tears kept streaming down his face as he pressed harder and harder to stop the bleeding, Terry carried Maka outside when they heard the ambulance coming. Climbing in with Maka, Ander held her hand as they rode to the hospital. _

_~now~_

Tears started to stream down Ander's face again as he gripped Maka's hand.

"What's going on?" Maka asked weakly.

"You're awake!" Patty yelled hugging Maka.

"Ouch, Patty that hurts let go. What's going on and where am I?" she asked again.

"You're in the hospital Maka, don't you remember what happened?" Ander asked.

"I'll I remember is going to the bathroom and getting my razor…" she looked down at her arms.

Taking her hand away from Ander's she touched the cuts on her arms; she let a sigh escape her lips. "I got carried away."

"What were you thinking?" Liz asked.

"I…I can't tell you that."

"Maka we're friends you can tell us anything."

Maka looked over at Soul, she stared at him as his red eyes scanned over body.

"Can you guys leave? I want to talk to Soul in private."

"Maka?" Ander questioned.

"It'll be okay Ander I'll be fine just go."

Ander nodded and walked out the door following everyone else. Soul walked forward and sat in the chair next to Maka's bed that Ander was previously sitting in.

"Why'd you cut yourself?" Soul asked looking in her emerald eyes that seemed to have lost all emotion.

"If I tell you, you're going to think I'm really stupid." Maka said looking back at him.

"Just tell me."

"I did it for you."

"For me? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because if I left you'd wouldn't be mad at me anymore."

"You're such an idiot. How can a girl that's so smart do something so stupid?"

"What?"

"I'd be even madder at you if you killed yourself over something stupid. I know what said at the amusement park, I know you picked Ander over me, and for fucks sake I still love you. Don't do something this stupid ever again." Soul said hugging Maka and started to cry.

Maka wrapped her arms around Soul, "I'm so sorry, so sorry I didn't mean to do this to myself. Soul I love you too, please forgive me please."

"I have. I don't want to lose my best friend Maka, stay here with me."

"Can we start over please? I want to go back to when we first met."

"We can start over."

"Hi I'm Maka Albarn, what's your name?"

"I'm Soul Evans; it's nice to meet you."

They shook hand and both smiled.

"Soul I can tell this is going to be a beautiful friendship."

~To be Continued~

**Oh yeah. They rekindle their friendship. There's some friendly SOMA for you people, I'm sure they'll get together one day, but not today. My bad. Sorry for late updates, I have a valid excuse. I've been reading band imagines and they are incredible. WARNING: ONLY LOOK UP BAND IMAGINES IF YOU'RE READY TO FORGET ALL YOUR OTHER RESPONSIBILITIES. Sorry for the shortness. Review! –Jeremy Loves Tony Perry! **


	12. Idle Chatter

**This is for AJ Kuroshitsuji, because you know. Here you go enjoy!**

Soul's Famous and Maka's Forgotten

~2 weeks later~

Maka walked through the halls of Shibusen pulling her sleeves down every five seconds, so no one could see her scars. She was ashamed of these scars; was being dumb, stupid, and irrational. She needed to clear her mind, walking up to the roof she looked over Death City pulling out a cigarette and putting in her headphones. Music blasted from her headphones as she stood there watching. Maka had skipped her all her classes and right now everyone was at lunch, she had made Spirit give all her teachers an excuse so she wouldn't be counted absent.

"You know smoking is bad for you?" Soul said.

"So is self-harm, but I did it anyway." Maka said turning around to face him.

"Why are you up here instead of with us?"

"I didn't feel like being crowded with all those people."

"Maka we're all friends and no one knows what happened to you."

"I can't help but feel like they are."

Soul grabbed her hands and held them in his; he looked into her eyes.

"Maka you are perfectly fine, no one is watching you, and beside you have Ander and me with you every step of the way."

Maka nodded and smiled. The door to the roof opened and Ander stood there.

"Maka." Ander said quietly walking towards her.

Maka walked into his opened arms and hugged him.

"You're okay right?"

"I'm fine Ander." Maka said.

Ander smiled at her and kissed her lips. Soul decided that it was time for him to leave, so he walked to the door and walked down the stairs drowning out the sound of their voices.

They were happy together; there was no need for him to interfere with them. Maka and him were just friends; they had just started their relationship over again. No need to screw it up.

"Soul did you find Maka?" Kid asked walking up to him.

"Yeah, she's on the roof with Ander right now." Soul said brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"You alright Soul?"

Soul nodded his head, "I've just been working on these new songs, so I've been really tired. We have to record, make the new album, and then go on tour again."

"Don't worry about it the company's going to busy anyway, they're checking out this new band anyway. Some punk-rock indie band I think."

"I hate indie music." **(A/N: Well forget you too bitch!) **

Soul and Kid talked in the hall and went to class as the bell rang. Sitting in his chair in his last class Soul watched as Maka and Ander came into the room hand and hand taking a seat. Rolling his eyes he laid his head down on his desk.

They were just supposed to be friends, but Soul saw them as more. He wanted her back. Was he getting her back? Not right now. Does he want her? Most definitely. Does he want to just steal her back? Hell yes he does! Why won't he? Because he made an agreement to start over from the beginning.

Soul fell asleep the rest of the class and didn't wake up until the bell rang hearing Black*Star's voice yell at him to hurry up; gathering his school supplies Soul left the classroom and started walking to where Kid had parked his car, so they could go straight to the studio and record the song Soul named 'A Match Into Water'. The song was for Maka, because he thought she deserved a song after going through what she had gone through.

Smiling to himself he got in the back seat of Kid's car and listened to Star talk about how awesome he is and how Tsubaki is the perfect goddess for him. Opening one eye slowly, Soul saw Maka and Ander on their skateboards riding down the street it looked like they were chasing Justin's car. Soul laughed at this which caused Kid and Black*Star to look at him.

"Are you laughing at my godliness?" Star asked irritated.

"What godliness? I was laughing because Maka and Ander were chasing after Justin's car on their skateboards." Soul answered laying his head on the seat.

"How's your relationship going with bookworm anyway?"

"It's fine. I told you we started over, so we're just friends for right now."

"You still like her, so why not get her to return the feeling again?" Kid asked stopping at a light.

"It's not as simple as you guys think it is. Maka and I…we're sort of…we're just…it's-it's complicated ok?"

"Whatever you say. Wes just texted me, he wants us to meet the new band the record is singing and he wants to talk to you about getting a haircut." Star said looking back at Soul.

"Ok and tell my bastard brother I'm never getting a haircut, if anything you should get a haircut Star."

"No way! My godly mane shall remain forever and I'll pass it on to my children."

**(A/N: I tried to picture Soul with hair like Oliver Sykes, Vic Fuentes, or like Kellin Quinn's but it didn't look fucking right. What do you think?)**

They pulled to the Evans Music company, parked the car, and went to Wes' office on the top floor down the hall from Soul's dad office. The boys waited patiently in the elevator listening to the song 'We Will Rock You' by Queen that came out the speakers.

Soul sang the lyrics quietly and slowly started jamming out to the song while Kid and Black*Star followed suit.

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" the boys sang as the elevator door opened.

"What are you guys doing?" Wes asked with a concerned look on his face.

Kid and Soul stopped their midair guitar session and Star stopped his mid drum playing.

"Rocking out to Queen." Soul said walking out the elevator to Wes' office.

He heard voices on the other side of the door. The voices on the other side sounded familiar, but Soul couldn't put his hand on where he heard the voices.

"Before you go in there, promise me you won't overreact." Wes said putting his hand on the door knob.

"It all depends on who's in there that deserves my godliness." Star said stepping up, opening the door, and walking in.

"You're kidding right?" Soul said looking at his brother.

"Afraid not little brother."

Soul looked at Justin, Asura, Noah, Gopher, and Maka who was sitting on Ander's lap. He was going to have to spend his whole summer vacation touring with these two lovebirds. Fuck no.

"Hi Soul." Maka said waving shyly biting her lip.

"Hey."

"Alright enough idle chatter we've got lots to talk about for this summer's world tour."

They sat on the big leather couches Wes had in his office and waited for him to start talking. Soul shifted comfortably on the couch; he was sitting beside Maka who's next to Ander.

Why him? Why him?

~To be Continued~

**Here, here just take it and go away. I don't not own any rights to the song 'A Match Into Water' all rights belong to Pierce The Veil and any other song I do that's by them. I don't not own any of the songs used in this story unless I wrote them myself and that will mostly be one song. BREAKING NEWS: Bring Me The Horizon is fucking awesome, I memorized their names and shit! Time to get BMTH merch! Review! Bye! –Jeremy Loves Tony Perry **


End file.
